Em outra era
by Mila Himura
Summary: Esta é uma fic q envolve os animes Inuyasha e Rurouni Kenshin. Inuyasha e sua turma vão parar num lugar diferente, onde vão fazer amigos e inimigos inesperados. Talvez aconteça até um romance... Confira! E não leve em consideração o resumo!
1. Um lugar diferente

Domo otakus! Estra é minha primeira fic e espero que gostem! 

Numa tarde qualquer em Senkogu Jidaii um grupo de jovens aventureiros tentam atravessar o posso Come Ossos, da era feudal para a era atual...

Kagome acha que isso dará certo mesmo? Sango fala isso sem esperanças...

Olha eu não sei só saberemos tentando! Além do mais seria muito legal se você e o Miroku pudessem ir até a minha era!

Ta vamos parar de papo e tentar! Fala Inuyasha muito irritado.

Lá vou eu!

Miroku fala isso pulando dentro do posso, logo após vem Sango e pula.

Por acaso ainda estamos na era feudal?Miroku fala isso gritando!

SIM! Mas não se preocupem que eu e Inuyasha vamos ai ajudar vocês a subir!

Por que eles não sobem sozinhos?

Aih Inuyasha como você é idiota eles não estão acostumados a subir isso daqui e podem se machucar...

Inuyasha e Kagome pulam no posso, lá em baixo encontram Sango e Miroku, mas logo as paredes do posso somem e ao redor de todos só existe um espaço infinito, até parecia que caia glitter lá do alto(não sei explicar direito isso, mas quem já viu a Kagome ir para sua era pelo posso deve saber o estou falando, é mais ou menos aquilo que quero descrever).

Kagome é isso que acontece sempre quando você vai para sua era? Fala Sango muito surpresa!

SIM!

Derrepente quando todos olham ao seu redor e vêem que estavam dentro de um banheiro! Abrem a porta olham ao seu redor... Estavam em um restaurante, saem pra fora do restaurante e observam: era um lugar mais desenvolvido do que a era feudal mas muito precário em relação a era de Kagome. Onde estariam!

Inuyasha é assim que é a era da senhorita Kagome?

Não Miroku! Mais em que era estamos afinal?

Não sei mais talvez com a passagem de quatro pessoas dentro do posso o tempo tenha se distorcido. Ma só saberemos pedindo informação! Com licença senhor mais em que época estamos? Fala Kagome sem ao menos esperar os outros!

Bom nós estamos na restauração Meiji! Fala o senhor sem entender nada.

Obrigado! Fala Kagome assustada.

Kagome o que é essa restauração Meiji afinal em que época estamos? Falam todos em coro em exceção de Kagome que agora estava pensativa.

Bom já que estou estudando isso no colégio não custa nada explicar: a restauração Meiji ocorreu no ano de 1860,nessa época a restauração propunha a queda do Shogunato que é uma forma de governo sob uma ditadura. Antes da época da restauração Meiji havia muitos samurais eles eram a classe dominante a soberania entre todos, mas agora nesta época eles perderam todo seu poder alguns se tornaram andarilhos, outros morreram em sangrentas batalhas, outros trabalham como assassinos de aluguel, tem os que trabalham pra o governo, ou seja tomaram caminhos diferentes, mas ainda são muito poderosos com suas técnicas! Bom é mais ou menos isso que eu estudei até agora!

Aposto que esses samurais são um bando de fracotes que eu derrotaria com um só golpe da Tessaiga!

Bom eu acho melhor nos separarmos e achar algum lugar para ficar, pedir mais informação e tudo mais! Fala Miroku sem muitas esperanças.

Ta certo eu e a Kagome vamos para a direita e o Miroku e o Inuyasha pela esquerda! Sango parecia uma líder.

Ta certo!Todos falam isso em coro.

Ai e agora como vamos voltar para a era feudal, ainda bem que o Shipou e a Kirara ficaram lá com a vovó Kaede.

É verdade mas o que importa que eles estão seguros lá! Fala Sango tentando reanimar Kagome.

Sango e Kagome escutam alguns barulhos estranhos parecia que havia uma luta ali por perto! Ambas correm e chegam a um beco sem saída onde havia uma mulher com uma espada de bambu lutando com dez homens muito fortes. De repente as duas olha e vêem que a mulher é jogada para longe e cai não conseguindo mais levantar!

Sabia que iria precisar disso OSSO VOADOR!

* * *

Com licença bela senhorita você gostaria de ter um filho meu e... 

PLAFT!

Miroku leva um tapa na cara!

Ai ai Miroku você não tem jeito mesmo! Andávamos achar um rio e pescar! Fala Inuyasha com uma gota na cabeça.

Miroku e Inuyasha depois de algum tempos acham um rio e correm e direção a ele.

Inuyasha o que está fazendo?

Pescando ora o que mais poderia ser. As vezes você é tão idiota Miroku!

Ta Inuyasha mais você precisa pular no rio para fazer isso?

Ei vocês dois o que estão fazendo assim estão espantando os peixes!

Derepente os dez homens estão caídos no chão desmaiados e Kagome e Sango correm ajudar a mulher que estava caída no chão.

Você está bem? Pergunta Kagome muito preocupada.

Sh eu claro já levei surras piores isto ao foi nada. Diz a mulher dando risadas.

Depois de alguns minutos a mulher se da conta que não tinha se apresentado!

Aih que vergonha me desculpem eu não me apresentei meu nome é Kaoru Kamiya dou aula no dojo e ensino o etilo Kamiya Kashin! Mas quem são vocês duas? A sua técnica pe impressionante se voltando para Sango.

Olá meu nome é Sango e eu sou uma exterminadora de youkais mais isso eu explico depois.

Ah claro eu sou Kagome Higurashi e tenho 15 anos! E quantos anos você tem?

Eu tenho18 anos por que está me achando com cara de velha?

Não não que é isso!

Que bom! Agora só uma perguntinha vocês tem um lugar para ficar?Porque pelo visto são de fora.

É na verdade sim somos de fora e não temos onde ficar! Mesmo se tivéssemos um lugar temos que avisar os nossos amigos Miroku e Inuyasha que arranjamos um lugar para ficar pois eles estão junto com a gente então eles teriam que ir junto conosco pra onde fossemos! Sango estava um pouco envergonhada.

Então fassamos assim eu ofereço meu dojo para vocês passarem algum tempo lá e também podem chamar seus amigos! É o mínimo que posso fazer por vocês duas terem me ajudado!

Nossa não sei nem como agradecer! Então vamos procurar Inuyasha e Miroku? Em Sango?

Vamos! Kaoru você vem junto?

Claro!

Bastou andarem um pouco que encontraram Miroku e Inuyasha no mesmo ponto onde se separaram. Inuyasha estava com um chapéu esquisito! Nem Kagome sabia onde ele havia conseguido aquilo! Mas assim era melhor pois se não já estaria uma multidão querendo acabar com a raça de Inuyasha!

Inuyasha, Miroku estamos aqui! Fala Kagome gritando!

Mirku foi o primeiro a notar Kaoru! A observou muito bem! Era uma jovem de aproximadamente 1,55m tinha cabelos negros e abaixo do quadril, era magra com um corpo escultural parecido com o de Kagome, seus olhos eram azuis lindos, mas não era só os seus olhos que eram lindos toda ela era linda! O que fez Miroku fazer aquilo...

Com licença linda senhorita meu nome é Miroku e você gostaria de ter um filho meu? (já da pra imaginar quem falou isso né?)

Miroku tinha saído correndo em direção a Kaoru e quando falou isso já tinha pegado em sua mão!E logo após o pedido indecente e Kaoru ter ficado totalmente corada e nem ao menos ter respondido Miroku passa a mão onde não deve e...

PLAFT!

Fim desse CAPÍTULO


	2. Fazendo novos amigos

Gente antes de começar essa fic quero agradecer a Bia Potter que graças a ela eu entrei no mundo das fics! Obrigada amiga! A e a minha cunhada Kaoru Himura beijos pra ti!

Miroku estava caído no chão com uma marca de mão em sua bochecha.

Nossa! Ela tem uma força igual a de Sango! Miroku fala isso massageando a bochecha.

Isso é pra você aprender a nunca mais passar a mão em mim seu PERVERTIDO! –com uma mudança de humor repentina de Kaoru ela fala- então vamos para o dojo?

Kagome explicou a situação para Inuyasha e Miroku que acharam uma boa idéia e seguiram em direção ao dojo.

Chegando lá Kaoru entra e chama todos para entrarem também.

Kenshin? Yahiko? Sano?

Logo após Kaoru chamar,Yahiko aparece todo suado parecia que estava treinando, depois vem Kenshin com um pano amarrado na cabeça e com um balde de roupa para estender.

Cadê o Sano, Kenshin?

Ele saiu foi apostar...

Ai ele não toma jeito mesmo! Falando isso uma veia aparece na cabeça de Kaoru e gota em todos.

Inuyasha apenas pensava como pessoas que aparentavam ser tão fracas moravam em um dojo. Além disso aquele homem chamado Kenshin estava com uma bainha na cintura, será que este realmente sabia usar uma espada? Foi ai que Inuyasha teve a sua primeira surpresa.

Um vulto preto sai de uma árvore e vai em direção a Kenshin. Kenshin rapidamente retira a espada da bainha e impede o ataque com um movimento extremamente ágil, Inuyasha fica impressionado com a agilidade de Kenshin e também do homem misterioso.

Kenshin murmura um nome, e da um sorriso. –Saito.

O homem apenas guarda a sua espada e da um sorriso.

Vejo que esses meses que fiquei longe você andou melhorando.

Digo o mesmo pra você Saito. Não nos vemos deste de o dia da morte de Shishio e...

Kenshin é interrompido por um homem que acabara de chegar era alto, forte, cabelo castanho espetado.

Estão começando a festa sem mim?

Sano! Por que demorou tanto? Estava jogando de novo? Quem fala isso é uma Kaoru extremamente furiosa.

Sano da de ombros.

Ei sua feiosa quer parar de reclamar? Yahiko que até então estava quieto fala isso e faz uma careta para Kaoru! A deixando enraivecida.

Kaoru começa a correr atrás de Yahiko, enquanto Sano se encostava na parede e se sentava no chão, Kenshin e Saito conversavam seriamente e nossos ilustres convidados da era feudal olhavam tudo muito confusos.

Já era de noite Saito já havia ido embora. Kagome contou toda a história para o pessoal do dojo e também de Inuyasha ser um meio-youkai. Todos ficaram espantados mas Keishin sabendo da força que seus novos amigos tinha pensado em um modo de Inuyasha e seu grupo lhe ajudar. Keishin estava muito preocupado com o que Saito havia lhe contado.

Enquanto Kagome contava a história todos estavam prestando atenção menos Sano que estava a fitar a exterminadora chamada Sango. Só de olhar se via que era uma mulher forte, corajosa e que conhecia a dor de perto.

Todos estavam cansados então resolveram dormir. Na manha seguinte...

KAGOME! Acorda! Ploft!

Aiii! O que aconteceu! Inuyasha o que você ta fazendo?

Ora acordando você vamos ande logo temos que sair arranjar dinheiro ou você acha que eles vão nos sustentar pra sempre?

Arrg! SENTA! Inuyasha você é um idiota! Sai daqui! Idiota, IDIOTA!

Kagome o que eu fiz?

Kagome cora e fala. Inuyasha... eu to só de camisola.

Inuyasha analisa Kagome dos pés a cabeça e percebe que ela estava com uma camisola que ia até metade das cochas e acaba corando violentamente! Aquela camisola destacava as incríveis curvas de Kagome. Inuyasha sai do local e espera Kagome fora do cômodo.

Na rua o grupo de Inuyasha se separou em duplas Sango e Miroku e Inuyasha e Kagome, para ver se conseguiam emprego.

Bom isso havia sido de manha agora a noite já chegava e Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku chegam no dojo de mãos vazias. Bom na verdade Inuyasha havia conseguido pescar uns nove peixes grandes. O bom era que eles já tinham janta.

Enquanto Kagome fazia a janta, Kenshin falava com Inuyasha, ou melhor pedia ajuda.

Inuyasha você esta lembrado daquele homem que apareceu ontem?

Sim o nome dele é Saito certo? O que vocês estavam conversando tanto?

È justo sobre isso que eu quero falar. Saito veio me contar que surgiu um novo grupo de ex -samurais da era Meiji o nome é " " seu objetivo é dominar o Japão e implantar uma nova era Meiji eles estão por trás de muitas mortes de oficiais, o mais estranho é que seu líder é chamado de Shurato nunca ninguém viu seu rosto, dizem que tem uma agilidade incrível. Sabemos de todas essas informações pois houve um sobrevivente do massacre de Shurato. Inuyasha gostaria de pedir sua ajuda para derrotar Shurato.

Quando Inuyasha iria dar a resposta Sango se mete.

Kenshin você falou que muitas pessoas estão morrendo por causa desse tal grupo?

Sim Sango inclusive mulheres e crianças e...

Nós aceitamos! Não deixarei que mais pessoas tenham suas famílias destruídas!

Sango você não é a líder do grupo pra ficar decidindo por nós! E ainda por cima...

Kagome que até agora estava calada fala apenas duas palavras que pode calar até o mais teimoso dos hanyous.

Inuyasha SENTA!

Plaft!

Kagome por que fez isso?

Inuyasha seja menos grosso! Kenshin claro que iremos ajudar...

Neste momento a porta da sala em que todos estavam é destruída e depois que a poeira baixa aparecem quatorze homens um deles fala:

Bem que Shurato disse que deveríamos ter seguido Saito ontem.

Logo outro homem se pronuncia:

Não desafiem Shurato se não vão morrer dolorosamente.

Logo após o homem que aparentava ser o mais forte de todos da um passo a frente e fala:

Vocês sabem demais se tivessem ficado sem se meter não morreriam agora. ATACAR!

Inuyasha se prepara para puxar a Tessaiga mas Kagome entra em sua frente!

Inuyasha eles são humanos! Você não pode mata-los! Fique ai os outros cuidaram disso.

Logo depois de Kagom falar Sango lança seu Osso Voador, Yahiko e Kaoru atacam com suas espadas de bambu e Sano da socos e chutes. Em um minuto os sete homens estavam caídos inconsciente no chão.

Kaoru apenas fala. Outra vez agente vai ter que concertar a porta do dojo! Urg tudo culpa de vocês! Kaoru fala isso chutando um dos homens caídos no chão. Deixando assim todos com uma gota na cabeça.

Kenshin estava intrigado porque Inuyasha não havia usado sua espada? Será queele era tão poderoso assim? Bom de qualquer forma Kenshin iria perguntar.

Inuyasha?

O que?

Porque você na usou a sua espada?

Ora se eu usasse iria matar todos esse homens!

Mas ela é tão poderosa assim?

Quer que eu demonstre?

Claro! Só que ela vai destruir uma parte do dojo?

Sim.

Hum então vamos ir em outro lugar onde não tenha casas para serem destruídas.

Inuyasha, Kenshin. Kaoru, Miroku, Kagome, Yahiko, Sango e Sano, andaram por um tempo e chegaram em um lugar onde só haviam árvores.

Inuyasha aqui está bom?

Sim. Se afastem. Ferida do Vento!

Depois do golpe de Inuyasha o caminho em que ele mirou estava completamente destruído.

Os que não tinham visto o golpe de Inuyasha estavam muito surpresos.

Kenshin? Será que você poderia me mostrar seu golpe?

Claro.

Kenshin se prepara e Hiten Mitsurungui. O golpe abriu uma rachadura no solo. Inuyasha pensava como um humano podia ser tão forte.

FIM DO CAPÍTULO...

Desculpem se decepcionei vocês meus caros leitores. Fazia tanto tempo que não mexia nessa fic que acabei ficando sem idéias. Mas agora as idéias estão fluindo novamente. Por favor leitores deixem reviews. De preferência critiquem pois graças as críticas de vocês que a fic vai ficando melhor! Obrigada a todos! Claro não dispenso uma idéia viu!


	3. O Homem misterioso

Kenshin se prepara e Hiten Mitsurungui. O golpe abriu uma rachadura no solo. Inuyasha pensava como um humano podia ser tão forte.

Depois disso Sano é que faz uma pergunta:

Kagome o que você faz afinal?

Er bom eu... eu...

A Kagome? Ela só serve pra detectar os fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas. Só isso.

Inuyasha! SENTA... SENTA... SENTA! Pra sua informação eu também sirvo pra fazer isso! E mais uma coisinha SENTA!

GOTA em todos.

Bom acho melhor irmos não é? Esta ficando muito tarde.

Concordo com a Sango.

"Concordo com a Sango. Esse Sano é um puxa saco".

Por que o Miroku está olhando pra mim e pro Sano assim?

Kaoru que até então estava quieta resolve cortar o clima.

Vamos pessoal?

Vamos. Falam todos ao mesmo tempo.

Depois disso se passam duas semanas. Inuyasha e sua turma não conseguiram voltar a Era feudal, tão pouco descobriram quem era o misterioso Shurato.

Sano continuava a admirar Sango, esta já havia pego Sano a espiando de canto de olho, achava ele muito atraente, forte, bonito e principalmente não era um digamos assim "pervertido".

Inuyasha agora pensava apenas em um coisa, ou duas, ou três, talvez muitas coisas. Uma delas era como iria voltar para a era feudal. A outra era o que aquele maldito Naraku estava fazendo. Outra era em Kikyou, será que ela estava segura? Inuyasha não suportaria perder sua amada novamente. Será mesmo que ela ainda era sua amada?

Inuyasha para um pouco e olha para Kagome. Esta estava ajudando Kenshin a estender a roupa. Estava sorrindo aquele sorriso cativante, seus olhos tinham um brilho inexplicável, um brilho aconchegante. Pensando bem Kagome era muito diferente de Kikyou. Kikyou tinha o olhar frio, certa vez chegou a ver uma ponta de ódio nos olhos desta. Inuyasha lembrava-se do tempo em que Kikyou era doce e meiga não tanto quanto Kagome mas era. Não Inuyasha não poderia estar apaixonado por Kagome ele amava era Kikyou e somente ela. ( nossa desculpem mesmo interromper a fic. Só quero dizer para os otakus anti-kikyou que não sou contra ela, mas a Kagome é sem comparação, nem vou insultar a Kikyou . Por que sei que tem otakus que gostam da Kikyou Ok?)

Mergulhado em seus pensamentos Inuyasha leva um susto quando um homem alto, forte e com o rosto coberto com uma mascara que arrebenta bruscamente o portão do dojo. Logo Inuyasha saca sua espada e parte para o ataque, o homem é rápido e desvia do ataque de Inuyasha. Logo Kenshin está em posição de ataque. De repente o homem para bruscamente de desviar dos ataques de Inuyasha e simplesmente fica olhando para uma certa menina que estava parada olhando para ele assustada com um balde de roupa na mão firme. Logo o homem percebe que Inuyasha estava vindo e se desvia o ataque passa de raspão em seu rosto assim partindo a mascara.

Era um homem moreno, de olhos azuis, os cabelos longos presos em uma rabo de cavalo baixo. ( sabe o cabelo do Ray dos blade blakers? O cabelo dele tava preso assim mas a franja era menos volumosa OK?)

"Nossa como ele é bonito!" Esse era só o pensamento de Kagome mas agora ela sentia seu rosto queimar.

Quando o homem ia falar alguma coisa para Kagome, Inuyasha o ataca e este por algum motivo foge. Deixando uma Kagome confusa.

" Quem era ele afinal?" Pensamento de Kagome. " Por que a Kagome e ele estavam se olhando tanto?" Pensamento de Inuyasha.

Logo Kenshin que estava ali no local apenas observando resolve quebrar o gelo.

Bom então vamos arrumar essa bagunça antes que Kaoru veja. Inuyasha tentando atingir o tal homem havia feito alguns estragos, como sempre.

Depois de algum tempo...

A bagunça havia sido ajeitada e agora estavam todos jantando pois já estava de noite.

Kagome?

O que foi Kaoru?

Bom vai ter um festival aqui na cidade e... Bom eu queria saber se vocês querem ir.

Um festival? Claro!

Sango e Miroku o que vocês acham?

É uma ótima idéia! Falam os dois em coro.

Quando que é esse festival Kaoru?

Daqui a três dias. Sabe como que é faz tanto tempo que não me divirto que achei que seria bom.

No final todos concordaram, em ir ao tal festival. Passaram-se três dias tudo correra normalmente a não ser pelo fato de Kagome estar longe pensando no tal homem será que iria vê-la denovo?

Era noite todos estavam prontos para ir. Menos uma colegial de 15 anos que estava trancada num dos cômodos do dojo.

Kaoru havia atraído a atenção de Kenshin, estava muito bonita. Usava um quimono com mangas largas que iam aumentando conforme iam chegando perto das mão, o quimono era bem comprido deixando coberto os pés de Kaoru, este o quimono era roxo, com desenhos de pétalas de cerejeiras, Kaoru estava com o cabelo preso com uma fita mimosa rosa num rabo de cavalo alto.

Já Sango deixou Sano e Miroku babando. Trajava um quimono vermelho com flores bordadas neste, o estilo era igual o de Kaoru, mangas largas, o quimono comprido... Sango havia prendido o cabelo com uma fita braça num rabo de cavalo baixo.

Sangozinha como você esta bonita! Onde arranjou este quimono? Fala Miroku quase babando literalmente em cima de Sango.

Sango um pouco rubra fala.

Não me chame de Sangozinha! E este quimono foi um presente da minha mãe eu sempre o trago comigo. Fala ela agora sorrindo.

KAGOME! Nós vamos ir sem você! Fala Inuyasha já irritado com a demora da colegial.

Aii Inuyasha já vou! Fala Kagome de dentro do quarto. Logo esta abre a porta.

Inuyasha que estava com cara de emburrado agora estava com cara de bobo. Kagome estava realmente linda! Não que ela não fosse, mas agora... Ela estava especial.

Estava com um quimono rosa claro, no estilo de Kaoru e Sango. O quimono também tinha pétalas de cerejeira bordadas. A pétala desta era muito bonita por isso era usada em várias estampas. Kagome havia prendido seu cabelo com dois palitinhos, deixando em coque meio solto.

Vamos? Fala Kagome sem perceber o quanto Inuyasha estava olhando.

Chegando no festival...

Kagome, Sango e Raoru foram tentar pegar aqueles peixinhos que quando você pesca com a redinha você pode levar ele. Inuyasha estava na parte das comidas, Miroku estava dado em cima de algumas moças, Kenshin apenas estava encostado em uma árvore que tinha por ali olhando como Kaoru estava se divertindo e Sano, bom este estava olhando Sango de longe.

Logo Kagome sai de perto de Sango e Kaoru e vai na direção de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha vem comigo! Kagome pega na mão de Inuyasha e o leva para de baixo de uma cerejeira onde não havia muito movimento.

Kagome pega na mão de Inuyasha, ele sente que ela havia posto alguma coisa lá.

Inuyasha eu peguei pra você. Fala Kagome meio rubra.

Inuyasha olha para sua mão e vê um peixinho meio laranja com vermelho dentro de um saquinho plástico transparente.

Obrigada Kagome. Fala Inuyasha sem entender muita coisa.

Kagome vendo a cara de Inuyasha fala.

Ai Inuyasha... Bom normalmente quando as pessoas pescam um peixinho elas dão para alguém que elas gostam. Fala Kagome meio sem jeito. – E por favor Inuyasha não coma ele!

Inuyasha vai se aproximando de Kagome, nossa como ela estava bonita. Sentiu uma imensa vontade de beijar aqueles lábios rosados e carnudos. Inuyasha vai se aproximando cada vez mais e fala.- Como você está linda hoje. Quando Inuyasha ia dar o beijo, alguém interrompe.

Nossa você leu meus pensamentos! A senhorita Kagome Higurashi esta muito bonita hoje. Quem fala isso é um homem alto de corpo musculoso e com uma cara meio que digamos macabra.

Antes que Inuyasha pudesse reagir o tal homem pega Kagome em seu braços e foge. Inuyasha teria ido atrás, na verdade estava morrendo de vontade de ir atrás mas seu corpo não se mexia, ele até tentou mas parecia que havia um feitiço sobre seu corpo.

Enquanto isso Kagome gritava que é você? Como sabe meu nome?

Cale a boca menina você fala demais! Vai me deixar com dor de cabeça e...

O homem para de falar pois é interrompido por alguém. Que fala.

Cale a boca você seu idiota largue a senhorita no chão ou terei que te matar.

Aee fim do capítulo! Bom agradeço as idéias que alguns otakus me mandaram e agradeço os elogios! Espero que não fiquem decepcionados comigo! u.u" bom é isso beijs pra todo mundo! Já estou começando a fazer o quarto capítulo! Bom na verdade eu só fiz seis linhas! Mas já eh um começo... u.u"


	4. Descobertas

Chapter 4

-Quem está falando? Apareça seu covarde!

-Calado!

Agora o dono da voz aparece. Era o mesmo homem que havia atacado o dojo há três dias.

-Mestre! Fala o homem que havia seqüestrado Kagome, com a voz tremula. -Desculpe meu mestre!

-Solte a senhorita e vá embora agora!

-Sim senhor. -Assim faz o "seqüestrador", deixando agora Kagome apenas com o tal "mestre".

-Quem é você?O que você quer? Fala Kagome, um pouco hipnotizada pela beleza do rapaz.

-Eu quero... Meu nome... É... Você é tão linda. Fala o rapaz meio rubro e acabando de perceber o que havia falado.

Kagome fica rubra.

-Senhorita Higurashi desculpe ter te trazido a senhorita à força.

Kagome não estava entendendo nada. Afinal como ele sabia seu nome?

-Meu nome é Kira Yamato ( Kira é de Gudam Seed mas é só o nome que é igual não tem nada a ver com o anime ok? Er eu tava sem idéia.) E você deve me seguir!

Porque eu o faria? Fala Kagome séria.

Por que não vou lhe fazer mal.

Kagome sem resposta apenas o segue.

Depois de certo tempo... Kira e Kagome chegam a um castelo muito luxuoso.

Lá todos chamavam Kira de senhor.

Kagome e Kira entram em uma sala.

-Sente-se. -Fala Kira

Kagome apenas obedece.Kira se senta também.

-Senhorita Higurashi desde que chegou na cidade senti uma incrível energia, eu segui esta e cheguei até o dojo.

Enquanto isso Sango, Miroku, Sano, Kaoru e Kenshin estavam se divertindo no festival. E Inuyasha estava procurando pela cidade por Kagome. Seu cheiro havia desaparecido.

Inuyasha não entendia como aquele cheiro tão bom que Kagome tinha podia simplesmente desaparecer?

Inuyasha encontra o resto do grupo, todos estavam reunidos.

-A Kagome ela... Ela... -Inuyasha tentava falar para o grupo o que havia acontecido, mas as palavras não saiam de sua boca. Na verdade ele não podia perder a colegial por quem nutria sentimentos tão fortes e censurados pelo próprio. Na verdade o mesmo não entendia no que estava pensando afinal? Ele amava Kikyou apenas esta. Kagome? Ela era só a detentora de fragmentos. Mas então porque estava tão aflito?

-Fale Inuyasha! -Sango estava nervosa. O que teria acontecido com Kagome afinal?

-A Kagome ela desapareceu, seu cheiro não esta em nenhum lugar. -Falava um Inuyasha preocupado.

-Calma Inuyasha façamos assim: vamos nos dividir em duplas e procurar por Kagome. -Fala Kenshin que no momento era o mais calmo de todos.

Kaoru sabia que não era hora de pensar nisso, mas ela conhecia Inuyasha e Kagome não fazia muito tempo, mas pelo que tinha percebido estes só brigavam. Em tão porque Inuyasha estava tão aflito?

Enfim as duplas estavam feitas. Kenshin e Kaoru, Inuyasha e Miroku, Sango e Sano.

Todos se separaram e foram à procura da colegial desaparecida.

Enquanto isso no tal palácio...

-Energia? Falava Kagome curiosa.

-Sim eu não sei por que, mas agora que estou próximo da senhorita vejo uma grande energia emanando do seu corpo. Não sei explicar.

Kagome estava a cada segundo mais confusa claro sabia que era a reencarnação de uma sacerdotisa muito poderosa. Mas será que sua energia chegava a tanto? A colegial estava um pouco receosa, mas resolve fazer uma pergunta a Kira.

-Por favor, me responda uma coisa, como consegue sentir minha energia?

Kira parecia surpreso. Pensara que a jovem o chamaria de louco falando de tal energia. Afinal ele não sabia muita coisa sobre ela não é mesmo? Talvez ela soubesse que era diferente das outras pessoas. O jovem Kira apenas da um sorriso.

Sango e Sano estavam procurando Kagome pela floresta pensavam que para se esconder o seqüestrador procuraria um lugar afastado e não muito "freqüentado".

Os dois jovens andavam cuidadosamente. Mas isso não foi o suficiente, já que os dois caíram em um buraco e foram parar em uma caverna.

-Droga! -Fala sano tentando voltar para a superfície, o problema que era muito alto uns vinte metros, até esta.

-Itai! -Fala Sango que tentava se levantar.

-Sango o que houve?

-Nada Sano acho que eu só virei o pé. Mas acho que consigo levantar e... ITAI!

-Sango não tente se levantar! Venha eu te ajudo.

Sano se agacha e manda Sango subir em suas costas. Sango obedece meio rubra, afinal Sano era bonito, forte e principalmente não era um hentai.

Kaoru e Kenshin estavam procurando pela cidade não havia acontecido nada de estranho até agora, até agora...

-Vamos Miroku temos que achara a Kagome.

-Inuyasha você tem alguma idéia de onde podem ter a levado?

-Seu monge hentai! Se eu soubesse já teria ido procurá-la em tal!

-Kagome ainda não posso te dar muitas informações.

Kagome estava cada vez mais desconfiada. O que Kira queria com ela?

-Senhorita Kagome uma coisa posso lhe falar... Você é a pessoa que ajudará a derrotar Shurato e finalmente estabelecer a ordem no Japão.

-Shurato? O que sabe sobre ele?

-Não muita coisa... Dizem que é um ser maligno que tem várias formas e se parece muito com Shishio, e também um homem muito estranho, acho que se chama Naraku.

-O que? Quer dizer que Naraku esta aqui?

-Você conhece Naraku?

-Sim ele... -Kagome conta toda a história de como ela veio parar naquele lugar, dos fragmentos, de Naraku... -Mas fale Kira que é esse tal de Shishio?

-Shishio era um homem, um samurai, que queria dominar o Japão mas seu amigo, o Kenshin, ele matou Shihio...

-Entendo...

-Senhorita Kagome está na hora de você ir embora.

-Mas eu quero saber mais e...

Kagome não teve tempo de falar mais nada num piscar de olhos se viu no festival onde a haviam seqüestrado.

-O cheiro de Kagome apareceu!

-Está falando sério?

-Porque brincaria?

-Sango acho que lá te uma saída... Vamos suba nas minhas costas e eu te carrego.

Assim a exterminadora fez.

Sano foi em direção da saída... O silencio pairava no lugar até que Sano se pronuncia.

-Sabe Sango eu admiro muito você.

-Admira? -Fala a exterminadora rubra e não sendo nada discreta.

-Sim... Quando olho pra você vejo que é uma pessoa que já sofreu muito, mas mesmo assim... Sabe você está sempre sorrindo e sendo extrovertida...

-S-Sano... e - eu... Ahhhh!

Sano escorregou em uma pedra que havia na caverna levando a exterminadora junto consigo para o chão.

Ambos estavam em uma posição um tanto desconfortável... Sano sente um peso sobre seu corpo e abre os olhos lentamente que até então estavam fechados, se depara com a linda exterminadora que tanto admirava, ela estava um tanto rubra e logo Sano percebe o por que... Seus rostos estavam muito próximos tão próximos que se podia sentir a respiração um do outro.

**Oii bom aqui em ta falando é a autora de Em Outra Era**(sério? nossa que emoção) **Ta esse cap foi revisado pela autora de _Shikon no Tama_, a _Kagome K-chan. _**

**Respondendo reviews. **

**Kagome K-Chan:**Obrigado por rivisar esse cap e obrigado por me dar algumas idéias... Espero que continue acompanhando a fic e ah to adorando tua fic! Bjo.

**Nathbella**: Bah que bom que gostoudo cap 3! Bom com o tempo talvez você saiba que é que na fic! Bjo.

**Sakura Soryu: **Que bom que gostou do cap! Eu sei que talvez seja revoltante eu atrapalhar o beijo do Inu e da Kagome mas eu axo que vai acontecer não sie quando mais vai. Sobre o Sano e a Sango você me deu idéias...

**_ATENÇÃO! _**

Estou fazendo uma pesquisa para o próximo cap! Ai vai a pergunta e espero que vocês respondam por meio das reviews!

**Sano e Sango devem ficar juntos? Ou será que a Sango tem que ficar com o Miroku**?

Se vcs não me ajudarem sabe se lá quando o próximo cap vai chegar! Nossa que chantagista que eu sou! Bjo pra todu mundo!


End file.
